Pokemon: Abandonment
by TeddyTsuki
Summary: In today's world of Pokemon, many trainers have forgotten what it means to keep the bond between them and their pokemon. They are only concern for power, shinnies, and hidden egg moves. Once they obtain these specific Pokemon, those like Charizard here, experience what that feeling is to be unimportant. This is a story to show you the heartache of what it means to be forgotten


**Pokemon:** **Abandonment**

Treacherous winds roared on, stirring the leaves of the trees. Both Pokemon and trainers alike swiftly took shelter as heavy drops of rain plummeted down to earth, soaking everything in its path. Even the clouds looked menacing as they blanketed the area in a dark, black sheet.

Suddenly, a low saddened growl sounded. The voice belonged to a Charizard who, unlike the others, did not hide from the storm. Though the rain was like acid to the fire on his tail, the Pokemon did not budge. Instead, he just stood there, as commanded, waiting for his trainer to return. Minutes became hours and still even when the sky turned pitch black, his trainer did not return.

The charizard's eyes soon filled with worry and anxiety. It desperately began eyeing his surroundings. Rain continued to fall as the night progressed and charizard was beginning to feel the water take effect on his body.

His flame was getting dimmer….

Still, he refused to budge from his spot; fearing he would miss his trainer's return. With his dark blue eyes, the fire type pokemon slowly gazed up at the dark sky and watched as the rain came crashing down. Once again the beast growled with worry.

His body was weakening….

Hours had become days and with the rain showing no signs of clearing up, the exhausted pokemon took a painful crash into the muddy ground below. Panting heavily, he weakly gazed over in the direction his trainer had run off, now mournfully crying out for him.

For hours he shed tears for the very trainer that had ordered the charizard to stay put. It confused the pokemon. And no matter how he thought of it, he couldn't grasp the reason why his trainer had left him here and left with the rest of his team. Using his wings like a shelter, Charizard desperately tried to cover his dimming tail. Now, the flame flickered like a candle's light; threatening to give out with the slightest drop of rain that made contact.

He was losing hope….

With a saddened expression, Charizard began to reminisce about everything he had done with his trainer. From birth, the fire type was raised by his companion and was told he was the best of the best. The two had done everything possible together, from contests, to battles, to even traveling around the whole region; exploring everything imaginable. Yet now, here he was - utterly alone. It pained the pokemon to believe he had been forgotten that easily. And as the minutes progressed, this thought became more of a reality.

Had he done something wrong? Had he upset his trainer?

That's when it hit him. Just like a super effective move, the thing he feared had come true.

He had been abandoned...

Closing his weak eyes, Charizard began to think back on the most recent events with his former trainer. The very thing that he felt led to this heartbreaking moment.

During those troubling times, Charizard suddenly recalled a memory of his trainer hatching yet another Charmander. Like him, his trainer raised this one to become a charizard. At first, Charizard was pleased to have another of his kind on the team. The younger charizard listened to him well and use any advice he gave rather quickly. It pleased the fire type. Yet, even though they were the same type, there was one big difference between the two pokemon. Unlike him, this Charizard was what his trainer liked to call Shiny. His skin was dark as night, while his fire burned a beautiful red. The pokemon could recall his trainer constantly complimenting the new charizard and even went so far as to show him off to any trainer he came across. Time and time again, his trainer went on bragging about this charizard's so called stats and egg moves, to the point many became jealous. With the new charizard around, his trainer spent less and less time with him. But he didn't mind. His trainer had a lot of pokemon and Charizard knew well he had to wait his turn. However, days became weeks, and soon weeks became months and his trainer still showed no signs of giving him anything.

Sadly, the pokemon recalled spending most of his time at his trainer's professor's Poke Storage. It was a place where pokemon were transported through the pc and stayed in a pleasant meadow among other stored pokemon; all from the same trainer. As relaxing as the storage may have been, Charizard remembered the pain he felt as he sat there every day; hoping for his trainer to choose him again.

What felt like a century had passed and his trainer finally chose him. Overjoyed, Charizard could not wait to set out again. But it was that day that led to his dismay. His trainer had only set him out to get rid of him. Unlike the rest of his trainer's team, he wasn't shiny. He wasn't important enough to belong with his trainer. And for that, he was forgotten.

It wasn't his fault he wasn't born shiny….

Tears ran down the charizards face as he felt his chest ache in agony. Finding it harder to breath, the fire type reopened his blurry eyes and glanced, one last time, in front of him.

"Stay right where you are Charizard. Don't bother following me, okay?"

Though he knew he had been abandoned, he was loyal. And out of the love for his trainer, he did not move from his spot. Eventually, the charizard was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. Four days with non-stop rain had completely drained him of any energy he had left. Closing his eyes, the pokemon let out one last weak cry before drifting off; never to awaken again and left to forever dream of the life he once had.


End file.
